Boulder
Boulders are obstacles and enemies in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They roll around in various patterns. If Mario/Luigi comes in contact with them, he loses a wedge of health from his Health Meter . They appear in several galaxies, such as the Good Egg Galaxy, and the Honeyhive Galaxy. They can be destroyed if Mario spins their big, red spot (see the pictures). Larger Boulders also appear and cannot be destroyed. These larger Boulders are rare, however one can be encountered in the Dusty Dune Galaxy. Boulders can also be destroyed if Rainbow Mario collides with them, or if Player 2 uses his Star Cursor to hold one in place, and allows a second Boulder to collide with it, which destroys both Boulders. Boulders leave behind eight Star Bits when destroyed. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Boulders do reappear, yes, but only in the Boulder Bowl Galaxy. They can only be destroyed by Rock Mario (Mario when using a Rock Mushroom). Boulders also appear in Donkey Kong Country Returns. They appear in Boulder Roller of the Cliff and Five Monkey Trial of the Volcano. These Boulders come in many different sizes: normal, large and giant. Normal Boulders in Boulder Roller usually roll down pathways. They can also be seen swinging on a rope or being thrown in and out constantly from gaps. In Five Monkey Trial, Boulders are thrown in different patterns onto platforms. If dodged five times, a Puzzle Piece appears. Larger Boulders appear near the end of the Boulder Roller. They can only be avoided if the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) duck in small holes in the slanted floor they roll on. Giant Boulders appear in Boulder Roller. One is seen at the beginning of the level blocking the path. The Kongs should blow the nearby fan to bring down a platform, which they must jump to. They must then jump to and pull the vine of an angry, devilish-looking gold vine statue of an ape's head to remove the fan from the level and add a giant, gold, poundable switch with a DK logo on it. After the switch is pounded, this giant Boulder is removed. Giant Boulders are then seen in the background until the end of the level, where one falls behind the Kongs onto a U-shaped platform. This giant Boulder rolls back and forth on the platform. At the end of the level, a giant Boulder is being lowered towards the Kongs as they shoot to the Slot Machine Barrel, giving them a limited amount of time to fire into the barrel before the Boulder collides into them, causing them to fail the level. Should the Kongs touch a normal or large Boulder, they will lose a Heart. However, if the giant Boulder at the end rolls over the Kongs, they will lose an Extra Life Balloon and must start over at the Tutorial Pig hosting the checkpoint. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Boulders return behaving like they normally do, falling from behind the heroes and rolling after them. Should Kirby (or Meta Knight, King Dedede or Bandana Waddle Dee) get hit by these boulders, they will take damage and most likely lose the Copy Ability they were using. Normal Boulders appear in Raisin Ruins, while ice versions of Boulders appear in White Wafers and giant lava versions of Boulders appear in Dangerous Dinner. These three types of Boulders only look different but attack the same. In White Wafers, ice Boulders come in both small and giant sizes. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Boulders appear falling from the sky in The Wilds (Part 1) of The Subspace Emissary. Getting hit by these Boulders will cause players to take Damage but no Knockback. Gallery 044-1-.jpg|Some Boulders as they appear on the Boulder Planet of the Good Egg Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxysmall 1125-1-.jpg|Some Boulders as they appear on the Boulder Planet in the Boulder Bowl Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. KRtDL Giant Ice Boulder.png|Needle Kirby climbs a ladder while avoiding a giant ice Boulder in White Wafers. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Small Ice Boulder.png|Needle Kirby dodges a small ice Boulder in White Wafers. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Molten Boulder in Dangerous Dinner.png|Needle Kirby runs toward some Star Blocks while a giant molten Boulder rolls after him. A Tick can be seen ahead. This is in Dangerous Dinner of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRtDL Boulder.png|This is a picture of a Boulder in Raisin Ruins. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Boulders in The Subspace Emissary.png|A Boulder can be seen falling past Meta Knight in The Wilds (Part 1). A Trophy Stand can also been in the picture. This is in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wow that's a high Damage percentage! Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns obstacles Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land